The invention relates to an improved package for products which use applicators and other devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved package for canned fluid products such as WD40.RTM., which is a canned lubricant under pressure which is applied through a spray nozzle.
For specific applications of lubricant, a tubular applicator is provided for insertion into the nozzle so as to provide a more concentrated stream of product as desired. Conventionally, the applicator is provided along with the product and is held to the side of the product by a piece of adhesive tape. For the first use of the applicator, the tape must be removed and is generally not useful for reattaching the applicator to the can after use. Further, such products are generally provided with a cap for covering the spray nozzle, which cannot be replaced unless the applicator is removed. Due to the lack of an effective mechanism for re-securing the applicator to the can, the applicator frequently becomes lost well prior to the depletion of the contents of the can.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved package for such a product wherein provision is made for receiving and holding the applicator when needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making an attachment for holding an applicator for a product in a container.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.